A known flatbed image scanner includes a belt looped around a pair of pulleys and configured to reciprocate a carriage along a platen. The carriage includes a connector which is connected to a portion of the belt. When the belt is driven to rotate in a forward direction and in a reverse direction, the connector as well as the carriage moves reciprocally with the belt.
The connector of the known image scanner is connected to the belt by pinching opposite sides of the belt in a direction orthogonal to a direction in which the belt extends.